


Check

by FreshPrincessofCheyne



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Confession, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrincessofCheyne/pseuds/FreshPrincessofCheyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman has some very, very important information to tell the League. It may or may not involve Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Batman had called an emergency League meeting and declared that _everyone_ attended, no excuses. He had discovered new, educational information that would apply to everyone in the Justice League. Instead of having the original seven meet together in the Watchtower's board room, he had everyone gather on the main floor. Superman eyed Batman skeptically, his arms folded behind his back, keeping his posture professional. He was someone people looked up to, after all.

Everyone was talking at once, slightly nervous but also excited to hear what Batman had to reveal. He stood where J'onn usually stood, by the controls as the Martian barked commands daily to the heroes on the deck below, the one where the transporters were. Batman held his hand above his head, questioning silently for silence, waiting patiently for the chatter in the spacious room to die down. There was no one else, with the except of Superman, who could get a room to settle down so quickly with nothing but a simple gesture. Batman wasn't the one you heard speak as often as the other heroes, so everyone gave their undivided attention to the black-cladded man standing before them.

“I've come to you all with precious information; information a lot of you may already know, but disregard in your daily lives,” He began, his voice loud and as steady as untouched water; water that was free of ripples, ripples that would lead to the source of the disruption or in this case, the uncertainty. There didn't seem to be any in Batman's voice, so perhaps this information was something positive and beneficial. Everyone listened with an unmistakable intensity, their eyes unblinking, afraid they might miss any emotion that could cross Batman's face at any given time, an emotion that would indicate what the unknown information might actually be. However, his expression remained impassive. “That's why I've brought it to _your_ attention. I can't fathom how important it is to know this and discuss the matter as a fully functioning team. It may even shape your future; _our_ _future_.”

A lot of the heroes shifted uncomfortably, waiting in anticipation. Superman frowned, his eyes narrowing. He couldn't recall missing anything that would be _this_ significant to the point it proceeded to bother Batman so excessively that he had to tell a shit load of people at _once_ , something incredibly unusual, Clark noted. And if there was anyone on this entire planet that could decipher Batman's moods and practically solve the unsolvable Bruce Wayne, it was him. He continued to listen, hanging off Bruce's every careful word as he wondered why the hell he wasn't the first to hear of this situation. Bruce had always come to Clark before anyone else; always trusted Superman with any kind of information more than he trusted any other person. In fact, Clark was one of the few people Bruce trusted in general.

“I've done unimaginable amounts of research. Dedicated a large portion of my days to analyzing this fact; to discover the proof in order to make it believable.”

Clark glanced momentarily in J'onn's direction, searching for any signs of surprise on the Martian's face (he was an expert at masking his emotions, possibly good enough to compete with Batman, even), and Clark actually _did_ see the shock cross J'onn's face as he obviously read Bruce's mind; then Superman watched as annoyance clouded said emotion. The Martian pursed his lips, looking at Batman in disbelief as his arms crossed over his chest. Superman couldn't ignore the amusement that seemed to shine in J'onn's eyes, as well. He was tempted to shake Batman and tell him to get on with it before he went crazy. For possibly the longest moment in history, Batman leaned forward, his leather suit creaking. He cleared his throat and everyone subconsciously stepped forward, holding their breath.

Slamming his fists down on the controls and to everyone's surprise, he spoke softly despite his forceful actions, his voice sweet like candy and as quiet and cool as a breeze. “Superman is exceptionally cute.”

Clark's hands fell to his sides as he registered Bruce's words, his mouth open in complete, utmost amazement. Superman let his posture slouch, all signs of professionalism forgotten. 

Before the room could erupt into chaos, he added politely, “Thank you.”

As he passed Clark on his way out, he gently closed the man's mouth, his jaw halfway to the floor. Without a seconds hesitation, Superman turned right around without a word, following Bruce as he left the room. The League watched after them, still baffled. Then, Bruce's lips twitched as the entire room broke the heavy silence, fifty different conversations mixing into one big, incomprehensible mummer of voices. He made his way in the direction of his headquarters, Superman right on his heels. Once the scanner recognized Batman's fingerprints and his door opened with a whoosh of air, Clark already had his lips on Bruce's, shoving him in the direction of the double bed.

Bruce smirked as he mentally crossed off the last thing that was on his to-do list. _Call Clark cute, get laid._ It was a good thing he was a master strategist. 

As he lay naked, satisfied and sprawled out on top of Clark an hour and a half later, wrapped snugly in his fleecy cape, he thought comically,  _Check_. 

 


End file.
